Desafiando la gravedad
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Narcisa Malfoy recuerda la última conversación con su primo Regulus Black. [TRADUCCIÓN de Defying Gravity con permiso de su autora Regulus of Slytherin y Princess Tyler Briefs] SPOILERS de HBP, One Shot


**¡Holitas!**

**Esta vez traigo una traducción, hace tiempo que le pedí a la autora el permiso para traducirlo, pero no quise subirlo hasta que hubiera salido el 6º libro en español.**

**Espero que os guste, a mi al menos me gustó, Regulus me parece un personaje interesante, eso sin contar que adoro lo pareja que hace con Narcisa jejeje. Bueno, lo he traducido todo todo, hasta la nota de autor. **

**El fic lo escribió RoS (Regulus of Slytherin) pero lo subió una amiga suya PTB (Princess Tyler Briefs). El original lo podéis encontrar en la sección de inglés subido por Princess Tyler Briefs y llamado Defying Gravity, aunque quizás sea más fácil localizarlo cotilleando en mis favoritos de mi perfil.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Nota de PTB: Esto ha sido escrito por mi amiga RoS, pero no puede conectarse ahora. Siendo tan impaciente como es, me pidió que lo subiera, y aquí está.

A/N: Esto está inspirado por la canción del mismo nombre del musical "Wicked". Algunas canciones me recordaban a Narcisa y Resgulus pero sin ninguna razón especial. Esta canción en particular me recordaba a Regulus en este momento. No pude resistirme a escribirlo. Es un poco triste.

Por favor, daros cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de la edad de Draco en la mayor parte de la historia. Sé que en la Orden del Fénix se dice que Regulus había muerto 15 años antes. Y como Lily y James fueron asesinados cuando Harry sólo tenía un año, y él tenía quince en la ODF, eso me sitúa la muerte de Regulus un año antes de que Lily y James tuvieran a Harry, y eso me hace suponer que Draco es MUY pequeño.

Daros cuenta también de que esta historia se basa en la teoría de que Regulus es R.A.B así que hay spoilers de Half Blood Prince.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, lo cual es muy triste.

Resumen: Narcisa Malfoy reflexiona sobre la última conversación que tuvo con su primo Regulus.

Autora: RoS (Regulus of Slytherin)

TÍTULO: DESAFIANDO LA GRAVEDAD.

_Narcisa vagaba en silencio por la Mansión Malfoy. No había nadie con quien hablar, por supuesto, ya que Draco estaba en la escuela y Lucius estaba… pero ella no quería pensar en eso Subió las escaleras del ático sin nada más que el eco de sus pisadas haciéndole compañía._

_Cuando llegó arriba, abrió la puerta rápidamente. Como todo en la Mansión Malfoy, el ático era espacioso. Tenía ventanas que daban a todas las direcciones, y estaba lleno de raros objetos que parecían interesantes. Aunque rara vez subía, sabía exactamente donde estaba el libro. Estaba cuidadosamente colocado en una polvorienta estantería con viejos libros. El libro en sí era inofensivo, pero Narcisa dudó cuando su pálida mano se alzó para alcanzarlo._

"_¿Realmente quiero hacer esto?" preguntó al polvoriento silencio en un susurro tembloroso. Se respondió a sí misma casi inmediatamente. "Sí… necesito recordar que él fue real." Con eso, sus delgados dedos se cerraron entorno al lomo del libro y lo bajó. Su mano libre apartó un rubio mechón de su cara cuando se sentó en un sillón cercano a la ventana. _

_Sus dedos temblaron al pasar las páginas. El libro era, obviamente, un álbum de fotos. Niños sonrientes le saludaban desde las páginas, pero apenas les dedicó alguna mirada. Rápidamente pasó las gastadas páginas, intentando no pararse y mirar cada fotografía. Era una la que estaba buscando, una imagen específica la que tenía que encontrar._

_Paró de repente, le cogió desprevenida que sus dedos realmente se encontraran sobre la página correcta. La página sólo tenía una única imagen. Un chico, probablemente de unos dieciséis años, con cabello negro y corto y danzarines ojos azules. Le estaba sonriendo, levantándole un pulgar. Cerrando sus ojos, Narcisa abrazó el libro contra su pecho. _

"_Oh, Regulus…" susurró, porque ese era el muchacho. Era la única imagen que tenía de su joven primo, y por primera vez deseó tener más. Perderle había sido tan duro que incluso había intentado con firmeza olvidarle. Pero su hijo, su pequeño Draco… estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo Regulus. Era muy joven, demasiado joven para querer serr un mortífago, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Sentía que tenía que redimir el nombre de la familia de alguna manera, justo lo que Regulus había hecho después de que Sirius se hubiera marchado en contra de todo siendo supuestamente un Black. Draco estaba haciendo aquello que Regulus había adivinado que haría algún día. _

_La lluvia comenzaba a salpicar la ventana cuando Narcisa Malfoy abrió los ojos. Contra su voluntad, se vio transportada al pasado, a aquella conversación con su primo pequeño. De vuelta a la última conversación que tuvieron…_

"¿Horcrux?" preguntó Narcisa, sentándose en su cama. Regulus se había presentado en el umbral de su cuarto hacía una hora y media, y había pasado el tiempo contándole una conversación imposible que había oído por casualidad, entre el Señor Oscuro y algunos mortífagos que el chico de diecinueve años no había reconocido. Se refería a esa cosa (ese Horcrux o lo que quiera que fuese) y a Narcisa le salió del alma. "Regulus, ¿qué significa eso?"

"Significa que no se le puede matar." Aventuró Regulus, aún caminando a lo largo del dormitorio principal de la Mansión Malfoy. Su mano derecha sostenía con firmeza la varita a un lado mientras que la izquierda jugaba con su cabello. Era un hábito que tenía el adolescente cuando estaba preocupado o asustado. Llevaba haciéndolo desde que Narcisa le conocía. "Dividió su alma…la puso en objetos sólidos…como el guardapelo del que estaban hablando."

"Regulus, no tiene sentido. ¿Y por qué estás tan asustado? El Señor Oscuro no sabe que lo oíste."

"Lo sabrá."

"No si eres listo." Dijo Narcisa aproximándose a la cuna que había al final de la cama. Deslizó un dedo a lo largo de la mejilla de su hijo dormido, Draco. El bebé hizo un leve sonido en respuesta.

Regulus le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa sin ningún halo de felicidad. Ella se sintió como si alguien le hubiera metido un bloque de hielo en el estómago. "Es que es eso, Cissy, que no voy a ser listo."

" No se lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?" preguntó Narcisa, asustada. Sus ojos azul verdoso buscaron los grises de Regulus.

"No." Dijo Regulus sin romper el contacto. "Voy a destruirlo."

"¿Qué?" Narcisa se desplomó, sus rubios mechones cayendo del moño en el que los había recogido y colgando sueltos sobre sus hombros. "¡Regulus, eso es traición!"

"Lo sé" dijo él con calma. Se detuvo y la miró de arriba abajo. " No me importa."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no te importa?" Soltó Narcisa mientras se levantaba de nuevo, su vehemente temperamento Black haciéndola imponerse.

Regulus se encogió de hombros, dejando caer su mano izquierda a su costado. "Lo que he dicho, Cissy. No me importa si es traición. Voy a destruirlo. El Señor Oscuro debe ser detenido."

La rabia de Narcisa rapidamente se disolvió en temor. Temor por Regulus, y temor por ella misma. Tendría que entregarle. Si el Señor Oscuro descubría que ella lo sabía… pero si consiguiera convencerle, entonces no habría razón para tener miedo. "¡Regulus, no sé qué es en lo que te has metido, pero piensa lo que estás haciendo! Lo estás tirando todo por la borda. Mantén tu boca cerrada, Regulus. ¡Todavía puedes conseguir todo aquello por lo que has luchado! Todo el poder, toda la gloria, todo lo que quisiste."

Regulus le sonrió de nuevo, con la misma triste y débil sonrisa. Ella se estremeció. "Es eso, Narcisa. No lo quiero…no, ya no puedo querer todo eso más. Las cosas… las cosas han cambiado, Cissy."

"¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?" murmuró, volviendo a sentarse. Llevó su mano a la cuna de Draco y el bebé agarró uno de sus dedos.

"Yo." Respondió el chico de diecinueve años, su mano recorriendo otra vez su propio cabello. "Ya no puedo seguir con esto. ¡No es lo que nos prometió, Cissy, y tú lo sabes! Dijo que el mundo sería mejor. Nos dijo que eliminaríamos a aquellos que eran indignos. Pero Cissy, no son sólo los indignos. Son todos. Estamos matando a todos. Muggles, sangres sucia, sangres limpia, ¡Nada le importa! ¡No estará satisfecho hasta que sea el único que quede! Ni siquiera le importa cuando mueren sus seguidores más fieles, Cissy. Lucius podría morir, y no le importaría lo más mínimo. Probablemente diría que se lo merecía."

"¡Lucius es uno de los seguidores más fieles del Señor Oscuro! Seguro que él…"

"¿Él qué? ¿Le importa? ¡Escúchate, Cissy! Al Señor Tenebroso no le importa Lucius, ni tú, ni nadie más. Estoy cansado de esto. La muerte, la tortura, la traición. No puedo hacerlo más."

"Te pidió que mataras a Sirius, ¿verdad? Para probar tu lealtad."

"Es más que eso, Cissy." Regulus cerró los ojos, y sus hombros anchos cayeron en una postura derrotada. "Hay más…complicaciones…"

"Bien, sea lo que sea estoy segura de que Lucius puede arreglarlo…"

"Él mató a mi padre, Cissy."

Narcisa miró fijamente al ahora tembloroso muchacho. De repente parecía más de dos años menor que ella. Parecía tan pequeño y tan asustado. "Regulus, debe haber algún error…"

"No hay ningún error." La voz de Regulus era fría. Sin emoción. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Narcisa. "Envió a Bellatrix tras él. Ella me lo contó todo. Supongo que él dijo algo que el Señor Oscuro no se tomó muy bien. Todo lo que hizo fue decir algo, y tú conoces a mis padres, Cissy. Ellos dicen mucho, pero no hacen nada. El Señor Tenebroso vió eso como una especie de traición. Mi padre era uno de los magos con sangre más limpia pero al final… al final eso no le salvó. Él murió, justo como todos mueren."

"Es eso, ¿no?" susurró Narcisa, sus ojos sin abandonar la cara de chico. Él no estaba llorando, pero ella sabía que quería hacerlo. "Es que ser un sangre limpia no le salvó de la muerte…"

"Al final no importa tu pasado, ¿verdad?" murmuró Regulus. "Al final…todos morimos la misma muerte. No sé tú, pero para mi es difícil adoptar la actitud de "soy mejor que ellos" típica de mi madre con este gran problema de por medio."

"Eres un traidor a la sangre como tu hermano." Gritó Narcisa, levantándose de nuevo.

Los ojos de regulus se abrieron de golpe, y ella pudo ver en ellos furia liberada. "¡Mejor como Sirius que atrapado en este infierno! Cissy, por favor." Su mirada se suavizó, convertida en súplica. "¡Tienes que comprender! Al menos tú tienes que comprenderlo. Éramos niños, tú y yo. Nunca tuvimos elección en lo que nos ha pasado. Siempre hicimos lo que nos decían. Pero, Cissy, no quiero seguir sus reglas nunca más. Ellos y yo nunca hemos jugado al mismo juego. Quiero intentar vivir, por una vez."

Narcisa no dijo nada durante unos minutos, tan sólo se volvió a sentar y acarició la mano de su hijo. "Tienes razón, claro. Tú y y yo siempre hicimos lo que nos dijeron. Nos hizo la vida mucho más fácil. ¿Verdad, Regulus?"

Regulus rió entre dientes, irónicamente. "Tú lo has dicho, Cissy." Se quedó en silencio por un instante antes de hablar en voz baja. "Nunca les rechacé. No como Sirius. Me gustaban mis límites. Pensé que estaba seguro allí, pero…ningún sitio es seguro. Ya no. Creo que es hora de descubrir quien soy, en vez de ser quien todos me dijeron que era, ¿no crees?"

Narcisa no tuvo fuerzas para mirarle. Una parte de ella sabía que tenía razón, pero esa parte era muy fácil de ignorar. "Esto es un suicidio, Regulus."

"Lo sé." De nuevo el silencio, más incómodo que los dos anteriores. Para sorpresa de Narcisa, Regulus se arrodilló frente a ella, obligándola a mirar sus grisáceos ojos suplicantes que siempre le habían hecho parecer más joven de lo que era. "Cissy, ven conmigo. El Señor Tenebroso no sabe lo que sé. Todo lo que sabrá es que abandoné cuando no aparezca la próxima vez que nos reúna. No vendrá él mismo, mandará a otra persona. Nosotros podemos vencer a cualquiera si estamos juntos. Tú y yo… éramos invencibles cuando éramos jóvenes. Cissy, incluso podíamos con Sirius con nuestras travesuras. Ven conmigo."

Narcisa no contestó en seguida. Habían sido imparables cuando eran pequeños. Constamente se metían en problemas con sus hermanos mayores, pero sus padres siempre se negaron a creer que los pequeños fueran capaces de llegar a hacer algo así. Habían sido capaces de defenderse de todos los horribles castigos que sus hermanos proponían. Mientras estuvieron juntos, fueron intocables. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su bebé.

"Hazlo por Draco." Susurró Regulus, colocando una mano sobre la suya. Ella pudo sentir la aspereza de la palma de su mano contra su suave reverso. "¿Quieres que crezca en un mundo como éste, Cissy? ¿Un mundo de oscuridad, muerte y miedo? Será como yo, lo sabes. Haciendo lo que se espera de él. Será un mortífago, pero… si conseguimos detenerle, Cissy. Podemos terminar con esto, acabar con todo esto, ahora mismo. Ven conmigo…por favor…"

Narcisa no dijo nada, sólo miró respirar a su bebé. Con cuidado, acarició con un dedo los suaves y rubios cabellos del niño. No podía. Tenía demasiado que perder. Miró con tristeza a su primo menor. "Te echaré de menos, cachorrito." Dijo, utilizando el apodo cariñoso que solía usar con él.

Con un suspiro, Regulus se levantó. "Debes olvidar todo lo que te he dicho."

En realidad, ya lo había hecho, como si no hubiera llegado a entender absolutamente nada. "Lo haré. Lo siento, Regulus."

"Lo sé. Te echaré de menos, Cissy."

"Tengo que informar sobre esto, lo sabes. Si el Señor Oscuro lo descubriera…"

"Lo sé. Sólo dile que te dije que abandonaba. No le digas por qué. No sabe qué es lo que yo sé… no sabe que he estado aquí. Sé que es un riesgo, Cissy, pero dame algo de ventaja. Un día, es sólo lo que pido. ¿Por favor?

Narcissa se mordió el labio inferior, pero asintió. "Lo haré, lo prometo."

Regulus le sonrió en agradecimiento, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Se paró al abrirla. "¿Cissy?"

"¿Sí?" Esperó que hubiera cambiado de opinión aunque se reprendió así misma por esperar algo tan estúpido.

"No le digas nada a Sirius. No importa qué, no quiero que piense que podía haber hecho algo. Voy a morir, pero no permitas que descubra cómo. Sólo dile… dile que decidí intentar desafiar la gravedad." Sin esperar su promesa, Regulus se marchó.

_No fue la última vez que le vio. El Señor Tenebroso la envió junto con Bellatrix y Severus para matarle. No suplicó por su vida, sino que permaneció firme. Un verdadero Black hasta la muerte. Fue Bellatrix quien le mató con un Crucio. Dijo que alguien traidor como Regulus merecía una muerte de dolor. Él no le dio la satisfacción de siquiera oírle gritar._

_Dos lágrimas plateadas cayeron de los ojos de Narcisa, llegando a sus pálidas manos. No podía soportar pensar en cómo había muerto Regulus, y desde luego no quería que su pequeño Draco sufriera el mismo destino. Trató de protegerle, pero ahora ya no estaba a su alcance._

"_Regulus" susurró, apartando el libro de su pecho, ya que se estaba dirigiendo a la foto. "Si puedes oírme… por favor, protégele. Tenías razón. Siempre tuviste razón, pero por favor…si puedes…no dejes que le hagan daño…"_

_No hubo ninguna respuesta a su petición de madre, excepto la lluvia sobre el tejado y una ráfaga de frío viento otoñal._

**¿Qué tal? Espero que aparte de decirme si os gustó el fic me digáis también si estuvo bien traducido. Es la primera historia que traduzco y si no quedó demasiado rara podría intentar traducir más.**

**Bueno, espero reviews, y si alguien le apetece leer el original ya sabeis donde encontrarlo, dejadle reviews a ella tb, que para eso es su ff ;-D**

**Besitos**


End file.
